Burrows
by LostInFictionLIF
Summary: Talking about burrows makes Daine wonder where she belongs and where life will take her next.


**A/N: Bonsoir peoples! This was one of my first attempts at writing Tamora Pierce fanfiction. At a ridiculous hour in the morning think 4am... whilst feeling very upset. I needed smush! Or was this one of the ones I wrote after... confuzzled look Well it doesn't matter. They are all on a similiar level of not doing justice to Tamora's amazing books.**

**Disclaimer: Own the characters/world/universe? I don't even own a copy of all the books!

* * *

**

Burrows

* * *

Its eyes level with hers, the rabbit chattered away to Daine telling her of all his plans for the burrow. Daine smiled throughout, wishing her life could be that simple sometimes. Though she'd miss the danger. Why re-arrange straw bedding when you can talk to Immortals? Some were less pleasant, just the thought of Stormwings brought their stench to Daine's nose, but life would not be nearly as interesting without them. Though Tortall had proved to be rather colourful. Even the tales Numair told of the other cities she's yet to visit made her mind boggle.

'_Have you anyone to share your burrow with?'_ The rabbit asked.

"Me? No! I'm only fourteen. I'm not thinking about burrows." She spoke aloud, she didn't know why. She had mastered mind-speech with animals long ago.

'_I am one and I have children. Age does not matter.'_ The rabbit pointed out. _'Do you not have a burrow?'_

Daine sighed. "I did. But predators burned it down." The girl said sadly. The memory still stung. It always would.

'_Who do you share this burrow with?'_ the rabbit was referring to Numair's home, where Daine currently lived. He'd insisted on teaching her over the winter months. Now spring, Daine suspected she'd be returning to the Riders soon. Or going to work with Onua or something. She didn't think Numair could keep her in his home much longer.

"This burrow isn't mine. It's Numair's. I'm just staying a while." A brief flicker of a smile filled her face as she thought of her time there. It saddened her to think that she might not be there for much longer. Even if Numair didn't kick her out, there would be lots to do soon. He'd be needed in Corus, she'd be needed with the horses. They may well not see each other until the summer.

'_I must dash!'_ The rabbit said after they spoke a little more. _'I have lots to do. It was nice talking to you Daine. We should do it again! It's fun. And I hope you find someone to share a burrow with!'_

Daine smiled, blushing a little from his last comment, as the rabbit scuttled off. She moved from her belly so she was sitting cross legged, but no further. Her muscles were still waking up from being on her front for too long and she was enjoying the mild spring afternoon.

She started to meditate, thinking of what the rabbit had said. Was she too young to be thinking of a burrow? Odd bobs! Of course she was. She was fourteen. Burrows should be the last thing on her mind.

A shadow cast over where she sat. It wasn't a Cloud shaped shadow, neither horse nor cloud clouds, but to her delight a Numair shaped shadow. "The rabbits have anything good to say?" He asked as he sat beside her.

"Just spring cleaning talk really." She said absent-mindedly. Numair smiled at the dreamy look on his Magelet. She'd changed so much since the last time they'd had a conversation similar to this one. Before she'd been almost afraid to show Tortall who she was. He saw none of that fear now.

"Ready for some dinner?" Numair climbed with little grace to his feet and then went to help Daine up. She nodded to his dinner question but still had an odd look about her.

"Numair, how long is it until we go our separate ways?" It was a question that had floated round his head, a few more times than he'd like to admit, and he genuinely didn't know. He'd had word from King Jon saying there was trouble in the north, but he could send anyone. A group of Riders would be his first port of call.

"I don't know my Magelet." He answered honestly. "But why worry about goodbyes, eh? I still have some lessons for you."

"Can't we eat first before you start talking like an Academic? It ruins good food." Daine teased, cutting in before Numair could start an academic monologue.

Numair ruffled hr hair as they walked inside. "Of course Magelet. Whatever you wish."

* * *

**Please R&R, let me know what you think!**


End file.
